Spidey and Violet
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot where during Infinity War, Dr Strange, Iron Man and Spider-Man help the Incredibles stop the Underminer. see how they react. Peter/Violet.


Since there is only one other story like it, I decided to try this oneshot. I have not seen Incredibles 2 as it's not out here in the UK yet.

The Parr Family had seen the attack on the monster villain called the Underminer. They had went into their super suits to assist in the attack, despite the fact that being a Super was still technically illegal.

However Frozen was not the only Super that came to help, there was some sort of portal in the sky and out came a man with a goatee and a red cape, a man in a red and yellow flying armor and a young man in a spider based red and blue armor.

They helped the Incredible family in defeated the Underminer to the applause of the civilians. Then the red and yellow armored man said they should have a talk at a local Shawarma restaurant. Bob Parr or Mr Incredible, Helen Parr or Elastigirl and Lucius Best or Frozen was talking to Tony Stark the man in the red and yellow suit that had a goatee underneath his helmet and Dr Strange the man in the red cape.

"So, you are from an alternate Earth and you came here to plan about your next stage of fighting a purple alien called Thanos?" Bob asked perplexed wondering if he should really be surprised at this point. Tony and Strange just shrugged. "Okay I am Bob Parr or Mr Incredible, this is my wife Helen or Elastigirl and Lucius is Frozone." Bob told them introducing themselves.

"My name is Tony Stark and I am Iron Man and this is Dr Strange some sort of wizard." Tony replied with a smile and Bob could not forget the last wannabe hero who wanted to use gadgets to be a Super. Supers needed to have powers on this Earth but it sounded like gadget using Supers were more common on their Earth.

"Okay but if we want to get to know eachother; can you at least tell us your real name?" Helen asked Strange politely and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dr Stephen Strange." He replied curtly to which caught them by shock.

"So Strange is your legal surname? Your parents were Mr and Mrs Strange?" Lucius asked in disbelief and Stephen just nodded silently. They did not know what to make of that.

"You know what's funny, you sound like the super secret spy back home Nick Fury." Tony told Lucius with a smirk as Tony wondered how Nick was doing at the moment.

"Well just be careful on this Earth, Supers are kind of illegal at the moment but we are working on changing that." Helen told Tony who was getting reminded somewhat of the Sokovia Accords. They then looked to the table where Peter Parker the Spider-Man was sitting with Violet, Dash and Jack Jack.

Peter had his mask off as he was eating looking nervously at Violet who was looking nervous back. "I think you look nice with that suit and eye mask, you look just like a cartoon superhero and it's cool." Peter muttered and Violet was feeling a bit shy in response. She did not expect the guy in the Spider armor suit to be a cute guy around her age.

"So Violet, do you have a superhero name or is it just Violet Incredible? If you want I can give you a name, the Invisible Girl?" Peter asked to which Violet gave a chuckle.

"You have a girlfriend?" Violet asked kind of hoping the answer would be no.

"There was this one girl I liked who I went out with to homecoming... but I kind of had to stop her supervillain dad and she had to move with her mum..." Peter muttered to raised eye from Violet.

"So you have a suit like the moustached guy, is he your dad?" Dash and Peter shook his head.

"I live with my aunt, I was using a homemade suit for six months after getting my powers and Mr Stark came to me. He gave me this other suit to help me out and I am using this armored version since we are dealing with aliens. I have been a fan of him and the Avengers since they appeared; when I was little I got to see him at the Stark Expo... there was a cool robot attack..." Peter muttered in fanboyish glee as Violet listened on.

"A fanboy, who wanted to be a Super like his idol, seems like he had a better outcome than Buddy ever did..." Bob muttered the similarities and parallels between Spider-Man and Syndrome not lost on him.

"Kid maybe wreckless at times but he has good sense of right and wrong, he told me that he does what he does because he feels if it's on him if he doesn't help a situation and something goes wrong." Tony told him and Bob gave a smile.

"Just as long as he doesn't try and kill the other superheroes and try to become a superhero through staged heroics." Bob replied to which Tony batted an eye.

They looked at Peter and Violet stared at eachother when Dash ruined the mood by shouting "will you both just kiss already; it's obvious you both want to?" The adults laughed as Peter blushed and Violet started snapping at Dash. 


End file.
